User talk:Timeshifter
See the talk archive for past discussion. See also the Cannabis Wiki forum, and the [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index central forum index for all Wikia.com wikis]. __TOC__ hello My, you are one motivated person! :) D. G. Neree 22:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Good to see you around. --Timeshifter 14:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry I haven't done much here, like I planned to, but I've been very busy, on and off the net (I also started a weblog too: http://dgneree.blogspot.com ). Also, the situation in Holland concerning marihuana is very diffuse at the moment and it's very hard to write something concrete. We have a christian/left government now, that slowly is starting to put the pressure on to outlaw grass (and all substances they lay their eyes on. So now they prohibited every coffeeshop within a 250 meter range of any school. A ridiculous law, as they're making so many of these days (like the prohibition on smoking in bars). What happens is the following: first they tolerated people growing grass for personal use, and even encouraged it a bit, saying it would keep professional growers (mafia) away. But then about 5 years ago, they suddenly became very strict on home growing. They really started harrassing the small growers, even giving permission to throw the people out of their homes if there were plants in them. So what happened was, that criminal gangs really started earning, and became much more violent, as the prices went up and the trade came more and more in the hands of "professional" criminal gangs. So now the government is using the increased violence (extortions, punishments, rip offs, liquidations etcetera) as an excuse to restrict the sale and use of marihuana even more and put a ban on coffeeshops. What they don't (want to) see, is that every restrictive measure they take will lead to more crime, more violence and less control over who sells what. The distinction we have in Holland between (the sale of) soft drugs and hard drugs like heroin will vanish this way, and marihuana will becoma once again one item in the packages of street dealers, without any control over what they're selling. This is all a very bad development. Hopefully the 2010 elections will bring a change, but if it will be one for the better is anyone's guess. The only way to solve the increasing problems, that are caused entirely and solely by the law on marihuana (War on Drugs), is to legalize it. Legalize it and the people would be happy, causing nobody any trouble and Holland would profit a great deal, not in the least place the government, that would earn a fortune on taxes. But the government is at the moment making so many new and stupid laws, that they are ruining the country Holland once was. It's a bloody shame and my heart is breaking, because the restrictions on marihuana are just one of the many restrictions they are putting on the people here, the freedom of speech and the enormous breaches of the people's privacy are just another two examples. D. G. Neree 14:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) The situation is as follows: The Dutch government has been acting very cowardly for the last 40 yars on this issue. Knowing full well that marihuana has beneficial effects and the negative effects have been greatly exagerrated, and seeing that so many people use it, to their benefits, they never wanted to legalize it or prohibit the use. They couldn't prohibit it, because of the voters they would loose and they couldn't legalize it out of fear for the USA and France. So they acted like the three monkeys: see nothing, hear nothing and say nothing. Now in the last few years thy are trying in a sneaky way to put the thumbscrews on and influence public opinion against the killer drug marihuana. They can't prove that the use is harmful, because a thousand medical studies say it is not so, so they have to find back doors to restrict it. All because of pressure from the EU and the USA. it's a shame. We have cowards as leaders. This now shows in every action they are taking on any subject. and when it's too late, they act and worsen the troubles. In Holland is a saying: soft cowardly doctors make stinking wounds. That's our government in a nutshell. But thei (non) acts will turn against them and if things don't change in the near future, we're heading for some REAL troubles. Sorry for this rant. I had to get it off my chest. :p D. G. Neree 14:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) strain database/s? I've just moved to Cali and begun to delve into the complex issue of strains, lineage, and what's what when it comes to smoke. In just trying to discover more about Headband and Romulan, I've discovered there are many different sites out there doing the same thing. Seeing as you've been at it a while, is there a links section? Do you have a favorite site for specific strain info? I found this wiki while seeking something similar...a wiki for cannabis strains. If possible, with pictures of the same strain grown in different places around the world, or different setups - hydro vs. organic. Attempting to find what works best to emphasize the characteristics of each's genetics. So far I've found smokereports.com, strainreview.com, and themarijuanaobserver.com. What else you got? 22:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC)Alphabot :Consider this your wiki for cannabis strains. :) See Category:Weed Wiki and Category:Strains. There are also a lot of uncategorized pages about various strains: :I am not a grower. I never have been, and so I don't have any personal experience to share in that area. :I just started a page, Cannabis strain info. Feel free to rename it. Add links and info. Photos. Start any pages. --Timeshifter 23:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) categories hello Timeshifter, I wanted to categorise some pages, but then I couldn't find back the categories in the edit-mode. Also, where are the buttons to access the talkpages for the articles? D. G. Neree 09:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The "discussion" links are still there at the top right when not in edit mode. :I find that the categories are most easily editable in "code" view at the bottom of the edit window. The new visual editor is different in many ways. You can get to the old editor by clicking the icon at the top right of the edit toolbar when in edit mode. :See also: :http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Watercooler :There are discussion threads there about improving the new editor. --Timeshifter 18:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC)